


a lot of nerve, but not a lot of spine

by crookedspoon



Series: Dead Robins Week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman Eternal (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comic Book Violence, F/M, Gang Rape, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Stephanie Brown, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Maybe for once, Steph should have listened to her mom. If she had, she wouldn't be in this predicament now.
Relationships: Arthur Brown/Stephanie Brown, Stephanie Brown/Other(s)
Series: Dead Robins Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550935
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Batfam Bingo 2019, Dead Robins Week 2019., Naughty List 2019





	a lot of nerve, but not a lot of spine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fudgyokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/gifts).



> Written for Day 4: "Returning home" at deadrobinsweek and "Canon: Batman Eternal" from my Batfam Bingo card. Takes place during chapter 3.
> 
> Tagged with underage because I think Steph is 17 in the beginning of BE, but I might be wrong. She only refers to herself as a teenager. 
> 
> ~~"To a good home" means that this work will be gifted to the first person commenting that they would like to receive it as a gift. I will also reserve a front row seat in hell for us :)~~ Thanks for adopting this, Lori!

Maybe for once, Steph should have listened to her mom. If she hadn't gone back to her dad's to get her Q-Pad, she wouldn't be in this predicament now. She'd much rather rather have her mom go ballistic right into her face than be here at all.

"Will you do the honors?" her dad's costumed brigade asks him.

They have her pinned to the table, legs spread with a guy on each side as if this were some sort of ceremony and they some guardians enacting their sacred duty. Her head is still a little woozy from the blow that knocked her unconscious earlier, but she could swear they're both solemn and eager about what's going to happen.

Steph is neither. When you're a girl, you always fear that this might one day happen to you, so Steph has no delusions about this all being a great big misunderstanding.

Not much to misunderstand when you're stripped of your jeans and have your private bits on display like that. Fucking rude if you ask her, especially since it's a bit chilly in the basement and she's afraid she might get a urinary tract infection or something like that. Pretty absurd to worry about that in this situation, but she's had one of those before and it was no fun.

Not that getting raped by a bunch of weirdos in fetish costumes is gonna be any more fun, but at least she has nothing to compare it to. Yet.

"She's my daughter," her dad says.

Yes, thank God someone's pointing out the obvious. Steph is sure no one in the room was aware of that fact. What she's not sure about is whether she likes the way he looks at her though, as if his weak words of protest – which are barely even protest at all – are merely for show. No, scratch that, she definitely doesn't like it.

"She's gonna be dead soon. Death don't care about family relations. Might as well have some fun while you still can."

Great. They're bringing "logic" into this, the geniuses. Fucking philosophers, the lot of them.

It seems that it was all the persuasion her dad needed, because he's palming himself through his pants. Steph is jealous that he's still wearing pants – which doesn't mean that she wants him to lose them. Ugh, Steph has never before had to think about what those pants hide.

"Very well," her dad conceded, and if Steph hadn't been gagged she'd have blurted, 'Seriously? That's all it takes?' Before he does anything like move toward her or open his fly, he says, "I invite you to partake in this with me."

Talking about her like she's some kind of meal. _Great going, dad. You'll earn the Father of the Year award in no time._

The assembled crowd of three people cheers and informs him they would have done so anyway. "Test of loyalty, you understand?" But of course, for the sake of working together they appreciate it all the more that he's willing to sacrifice (and share) his daughter.

"Sacrifice is an overstatement."

She's never really thought much of her dad, but that... that stings. More so than the fingers he suddenly jabs into her cunt.

She cries out and struggles, trying to kick him away, but the men holding her legs are stronger. She notices they all have their dicks out by now while her dad is only now undoing his fly. No doubt he was waiting for them to make the first move, to make sure they're all in and wouldn't use this as blackmail against him later.

"You were always a disappointment, Stephanie. At least be a good girl now and take it."

She would spit at him if she could, so she growls instead, although that's not as satisfying.

Two of the guys hike her shirt up and lift her bra off her tits because of course she hasn't been exposed enough. 

"She does have a good rack on her."

One of them gropes her breast and cups his mouth over it, sucking hard. Steph hates the way the suction on her nipple goes straight to her clit. It makes her dad's cock rubbing against her entrance feel almost good.

Her dad seats himself inside of her with one great push that decidedly did not feel good. Steph's back arches and her teeth clench. He barely gives her any time to breathe because he's sliding his cock in and out of her without pause, sometimes jabbing it in so deep that she winces in pain.

The guy holding down her shoulders apparently has enough of just watching, because he pushes down Steph's gag to push his cock into her mouth. It's rank and filthy and musty-smelling, but she didn't expect much else.

"Show us a good time, baby doll," he says and pats her cheek like the patronizing jerk he no doubt is, "and we'll make your death quick and painless. The more you struggle, the uglier it's gonna get."

Steph would have loved to bite him, but to her great shame, her dad's thrusts are making her feel light-headed and weak. She wonders if she has a concussion. It might explain the lurching of her stomach, but then again, what's happening is already enough to make her sick.

She's being assaulted from both sides, one cock sliding against her tongue and making it difficult to breathe, the other stirring up her cunt.

"How does it feel to have your dad turn you into a woman?" the guy in her mouth asks and pulls out as if expecting an honest answer out of her.

Well, if it's honest he wants, she can give him that. "He's too late for that."

"Hear that?" Raucous laughter. "You girl is a slut."

Steph rolls her eyes. Was she supposed to save herself for her dad or what? Just so they could have fun raping a virgin? Well, tough luck, boys. Go home and cry to mommy about it.

Despite herself, Steph moans when the guy who has so far only been rubbing his cock against Steph's breast joins the other in sucking her nipple. He even strokes his hand down her belly, where he no doubt must be feeling her dad's cock inside of her, until he reaches her clit. The fabric of his glove is rough against it, but it doesn't matter. The stimulation from all sides is too much for her.

She clenches hard around her dad and that seems to do it. She comes with her dad's cock buried deep inside her and stranger's hands and mouths on her body.

"You're so much tighter than your mother," her dad groans as he fucks her through her orgasm and Steph vaguely thinks that she never even remotely wanted to know anything like that.

Her dad's cock feels so big inside her now that she's clamping down on it and it seems to be growing even bigger. With a grunt and not much of a warning, he empties himself inside her, much to Steph's abject horror. She's always known that he's useless as a father, but to think that he's this much of a pervert surprises even her.

He pulls out slowly, almost carefully, but not because he doesn't want to hurt her. He spreads her lips apart as his cock slips out, no doubt watching as his come dribbles out of her. Steph feels sick.

"I'm next," the guy she heard her dad call Lock-Up announces cheerfully.

She is not even given a breather. Lock-Up rubs his cock through her dad's mess as if gathering up the slick, then pops the head into her cunt. He's girthier than her dad and she already feels stretched to the limit. With every thrust, he pushes more of his length inside of her and more of her breath out of her.

The guy in her mouth does not appreciate being ignored and fucks her face in earnest now, rubbing her lips raw. At least it doesn't take long before he comes. Steph coughs out his disgusting seed and it feels even more disgusting flowing down her chin. She wishes they'd let go of her hands so she could wipe it off. And so she could punch them in the dicks and get out of here.

The guy who rubbed her clit is now taking over fucking her mouth. The Lock-Up guy fondles her tits as he slides into her almost leisurely, as if he had planned to do this all night and was taking his time. The thought chills her.

"Hey," the guy in her mouth says as she's suddenly pulled up and off of him, "I wasn't done yet."

"You'll have plenty of time to get your fill," Lock-Up says and thrusts into Steph, getting much deeper with gravity assisting him.

The other guy takes her hand and wraps it around his spit-slick cock, using it to jerk himself off.

"Look at that sweet ass of hers," the guy who'd just come in her mouth says and gropes her. "You think she had that cherry popped already, too?"

Steph's cheeks have already been hot, but when the guy spreads her ass cheeks apart, they are positively blazing. She tries to wriggle away.

"Fuck yeah, make her squirm more on my cock. It feels fucking amazing."

Steph gasps when suddenly something hot and wet laps at her asshole. She's never felt anything like this. It's weird but strangely good at the same time and she feels her cunt get even wetter. She hates how her body is reacting to this; she doesn't want to enjoy it. But when the guy's tongue breaches her rim, a sharp cry of pleasure escapes her.

"She seems to like that."

"She's going to like my cock inside her cute little hole even more."

Steph thinks he's already forcing his cock inside of but he continues licking and sucking her ass, so it must be his finger. It feels much bigger than a finger though and it burns as it pushes deeper. He's easing his finger in and out of her, and the worst thing is that it adds to the stimulation in her cunt. Suddenly the cock inside her feels like just what she needs and the more her asshole is fingered the more she clenches around either intrusion, intensifying the sensation.

Shame curdles through Steph as she comes a second time. She can't believe this is happening.

Lock-Up fucks into her enthusiastically until she hears her dad say not to come inside of her. _Thanks, dad. So you're the only one who gets to do that?_ She wonders what it even matters if they're planning to kill her anyway.

Steph's breath is knocked out as her back lands hard on the table. As if he's been waiting for it, one guy fucks her mouth again. Not long after, something hot and wet spurts across her tits. Disgusting.

She tries to push off the guy in her mouth, tries to roll over and get off the table to find something to club them with. But it turns out that was a mistake.

"Look how eager she is to have her pretty ass fucked, presenting herself like that. If you're that into it, I guess we _have_ to give you what you want, isn't that right, guys?"

Loud agreement from all sides except her dad's. Which doesn't mean he's not enjoying the show. A panicked glance over her shoulder shows her that he's stroking himself, not at all looking like he's going to intervene.

Steph thought the finger going up her ass was burning, but it was nothing compared to what she's feeling now. The cock sliding inside feels like it's going to tear her apart. Steph slumps onto the table and succumbs to the pain. It makes her so angry that she's not fighting harder, but if life's taught her anything it's when to pick her battles. Right now, she has better chances if she just relaxes and lets it happen. The sooner it's over the sooner she can get out of here and seek revenge.

As if the assault on her backside was not enough, pain shoots through her scalp as her head is lifted. Her dad is standing in front of her, cock jutting into her face. He rubs it across her lips.

"At least you're good for something," he murmurs and plunges his thick cock into her mouth.

She tastes herself on him and she doesn't know which is worse: the reminder of what he did to her or the weird fluttering in her chest to hear his back-handed praise. She doesn't want anything from him, least of all his approval. He can go to hell for all she cares. In fact, he should go right now and take his cronies with him.

But she can't ignore his satisfied puffs of breath and how they fill her with the most fucked-up feeling of accomplishment ever. It makes her forget everything else that's happening.

Of course, no one else wants her to forget. Her dad slides out of her mouth and walks around the table, maneuvers them so that she's sitting on the cock in her ass, facing her dad. She's all but hanging off his shoulders, delirious with pain.

Her dad doesn't care. He penetrates her again. Fuck, but she's so wet, he glides inside her easily, making her so full. She can feel every movement of the hot cocks inside her. It's intense. Steph's skin feels too tight for her body.

And then her father does something she never thought he'd do, even in all this depravity: he swipes his thumb over her chin, tilts up her head, and kisses her. Steph tenses hard. His tongue invades her, hot and slick, as he deepens the kiss, hand in her hair and massaging the back of her neck. His stubble is scratching her and he tastes of cheap beer, but she doesn't want to think about what she must taste like to him.

Dimly, she's aware of something hot pooling in her ass, of someone's hand on her hips, guiding her along the cocks inside her, of the grunts and groans from the guy behind her. It's all inconsequential now.

Steph cries out when her dad lifts her off the guy beneath her, the sudden emptiness staggering. He lays her down on the table and continues to kiss and buck into her as though they were alone.

"Daddy," she moans, and her dad curls against her, forehead pressed into her shoulder, cock buried deep in her cunt.

This is her chance. She grabs her dad's gun and fires. It's difficult to take aim upside down and she's panicked; she must shoot them before they can take the gun away from her. The clip is empty by the time she points it at her dad's face, but at least the other guys are dead or the next thing to it.

"I hate you," Steph growls and rams the gun against her dad's sternum, making him stagger back.

Ignoring the fire in her lower body, she slides off the table and stumbles toward the window of the basement. She scrambles up the crates to reach it before her dad can gather his bearings again. It's cold outside, colder than in the basement, but she has no time to worry about her jeans. She has to get away. 

She doesn't even know where she's going to run – he's going to find her if she returns home to her mom – but as long as it's away from him, it's an improvement.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "True Friends" by Bring me the Horizon.


End file.
